Near You
by februairy
Summary: Satu hari yang ia habiskan sia-sia, hanya berdiri menemani Elizaveta yang tidak berbicara apa-apa. Tapi ada kejutan kecil di akhir hari yang monoton ini—oneshot, read&review?


**Hetalia©**Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Plot©**amaranth lantern  
**Warnings : **OOC, typo, human-names are used~

**a/n: **fic ini terinspirasi dari satu kalimat dalam novel buatan Dewi Lestari~ /slapped. Selamat menikmati : D

_np._ _Hanatan feat. Pokota – Perfect Crime_

* * *

Dua orang, sesama representasi dari dua negara yang berbeda. Berdiri berdampingan, menghadap pada matahari yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam di garis cakrawala. Tak ada percakapan sama sekali di antara mereka, hanya hela napas atau suara kaki yang mulai menghentak-hentak di keheningan antara mereka.

Yang perempuan, rambut cokelat susunya dimainkan oleh angin. Sementara ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya yang terlipat di atas pagar. Yang lelaki hanya menatap langit oranye dengan bosan, ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kali sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"Seperti ini lagi," gerutu yang lelaki. "Satu hari berakhir dengan damai tanpa ada perisitiwa yang _awesome_."

Lelaki albino—yang kini telah diketahui namanya adalah Gilbert—memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi matahari yang terus menenggelamkan diri. Sementara gadis di sebelahnya hanya terkekeh kecil, menyetujui ucapan Gilbert. Satu hari monoton seperti hari-hari biasanya, telah berakhir. Dan besok akan terulang lagi hari yang monoton, tanpa kejadian luar biasa tentunya.

Gilbert melirik kesal pada gadis di sampingnya. "Hei, Eli. Untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini, hah? Pada akhirnya kau hanya memintaku berdiri di sampingmu tanpa bercerita apa-apa. Tidak _awesome_, kau tahu?" Ia menengadah, menatap langit yang kini mulai berwarna lembayung. Satu hari yang ia habiskan sia-sia, hanya berdiri menemani Elizaveta yang tidak berbicara apa-apa tapi berjalan-jalan ke sana-sini.

"Hei, Gil," panggil Elizaveta lemah. Gilbert menoleh, merespon 'ya' pada Elizaveta. Gadis Hongaria itu tersenyum dengan pandangan datar, mata hijau miliknya berpusat pada matahari yang sekarang hampir tidak terlihat lagi. "Kalau menurutmu," ia menelan ludah, "mencintai tanpa diperhatikan itu—

—apakah wajar?"

Gilbert menghela napas berat. Ini lagi. Pasti yang menyebabkan Elizaveta tidak berbicara seharian ini karena Elizaveta memusingkan hubungannya dengan Roderich yang semakin tidak jelas. Tapi rasanya pertanyaan itu cukup pantas Gilbert kembalikan pada Elizaveta. Tidak tahukah gadis itu kalau Gilbert diam-diam menaruh hati padanya?

"Memangnya seberapa besar, sih, kau suka pada pemusik yang tidak_ awesome _itu?" Gilbert mengernyitkan dahi. Melirik ke arah lain, mencari hal yang kira-kira bisa membuatnya lupa dengan pertanyaan Elizaveta tadi. "Seberapa besar sampai membuatmu—"

"Sangat besar, Gil," potong Elizaveta cepat . "Bahkan kurasa cinta ini sudah tidak sehat lagi," bola mata miliknya menerawang sendu pada cakrawala yang telah menelan matahari di kejauhan sana. "Membuatku candu."

Mau tidak mau, Gilbert melirik pada Elizaveta. Yah, jawaban yang sudah dapat Gilbert perkirakan, kok. Cemburu juga percuma saja. "Makanan manis kalau terlalu banyak membuatmu sakit, sama saja seperti cinta yang menurutmu candu dan tidak sehat itu," ia berdecak. "Kalau kau sudah tahu semua itu, kenapa kau tak mau berpisah dengannya? Cari orang yang lebih _awesome _dari orang yang tidak _awesome _sama sekali itu."

Dengan keras, Elizaveta memukul bokong Gilbert dengan penggorengan saktinya yang ia keluarkan dari ketiadaan.

"Bodoh. Tidak ada gunanya juga bicara denganmu yang tidak mengerti hal seperti ini. Idiot."

Syaraf di dahi Gilbert menonjol.

Elizaveta tersenyum nakal, kemudian tertawa lepas sambil berpegangan pada pagar setinggi dadanya itu. "Senang sekali melihatmu merasa terganggu seperti itu, _Tuan Awesome_." Dan ia melanjutkan tawanya, yang Gilbert sama sekali tidak mengerti di mana letak lucunya hingga bisa membuat Elizaveta tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hei, Elizaveta! Aku serius!"

"Haha. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, Gil."

Gilbert tertegun sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan senyum kebanggannya. "Tentu saja, orang yang _awesome _akan mengatakan hal-hal yang_ awesome _juga!" Ia mendengus penuh kebanggaan. "Kau yang tidak _awesome, _Eliza! Kenapa kau tidak mempertimbangkan perkataanku yang _awesome_? Memutuskan hubungan dengan penggila musik itu pasti akan membuatmu lebih ringan!"

Sekali lagi bokong Gilbert bertemu dengan penggorengan yang memukulnya tanpa ampun.

"Untuk apa kau memukulku? Nenek sihir tidak _awesome_!"

"…Gilbert. Kau. Manusia terbodoh."

Elizaveta menyimpan penggorengannya, menatap dengan galak pada kedua mata merah Gilbert lekat-lekat. Bola mata sewarna _emerald _yang bertemu dengan merah _amaranth _milik pria di hadapannya. "Ini bukan hal yang bisa diputuskan dengan main-main. Tidak semudah kau merobek kertas!"

Gilbert melirik ke arah lain, tidak mendengarkan—atau lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan—perkataan Elizaveta. Ia berdecak, membalas tatapan Elizaveta dengan tajam. "Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang tidak _awesome, _mengharapkan cinta yang manis dari bangsawan penggila musik bernama Roderich."

Tertegun, tidak mampu membalas atau memukul Gilbert dengan penggorengan. Elizaveta menunduk, menerawang lagi. Mencoba mencari balasan yang tidak kalah menyebalkannya dari ucapan albino tolol di hadapannya ini—setidaknya begitu bagi Elizaveta—. Tapi perkataan Gilbert benar-benar merasa menusuk perasaannya.

Ia mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Berharap. Ya. Berharap dan terus berharap pada Roderich agar memberikan kasih sayang semanis permen padanya. Yang pada akhirnya Roderich tidak pernah berikan, membuat Elizaveta terus berharap. Apakah itu yang selama ini ia lakukan?

Elizaveta berpikir lagi. Tapi dalam ingatannya, hanya ada hari-hari yang ia jalani seperti biasa sambil terus berharap pada kasih sayang Roderich. Dan semua itu membuat Elizaveta sadar.

_Iya. Itu yang selama ini ia lakukan._

Wajah Elizaveta disapu dengan warna merah menyala, ia menyentuh pipinya yang sekarang menjadi hangat.

Ia malu. Malu sekali mengingat apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Berharap pada harapan kosong.

Gilbert tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melipat tangannya di dada. "Keh, ucapanku kali ini benar, 'kan?"

Elizaveta tidak membalas, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Entah karena pada kebodohannya selama ini atau karena ia merasa malu karena telah kalah dalam adu bicara dengan Gilbert—yang selama ini selalu Elizaveta menangkan dengan mudahnya dengan cara merendahkan Gilbert yang terus mengaku _awesome _—kemudian Elizaveta mengangkat kedua tangannya, memegang pipinya yang merah dan hangat.

"A—aku, selama ini… Hanya menunggu Roderich memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya padaku?"

Gilbert mengangguk.

Elizaveta menelan ludah. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya semakin panas.

"Hyaaaaa! Malu sekali. Gilbert tolol, aku benar-benar malu kalau mengingat betapa bodohnya aku dulu."

Gilbert berdecak. "Bukan dulu, sampai sekarang kau masih saja bodoh."

Bibir Gilbert bertemu dengan bibir penggorengan di detik berikutnya. Ia jatuh tersungkur di tanah, dengan segera memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh penggorengan. Berharap tidak ada giginya yang copot dari gusi. Tapi di detik berikutnya lagi, Gilbert menghela napas lega. Giginya masih utuh sempurna. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan penggorengan yang selalu menggilasnya.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh dalam percintaan! Tapi jangan berkata begitu di depanku! Kebodohanku belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan kebodohanmu, _Tuan Awesome!_" Balas Elizaveta sarkastik sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan kedua mata Gilbert. "Kalau memang otakmu yang tolol itu mampu, coba sebutkan apa kebodohanku yang lain!"

"Mudah saja." Gilbert membuang muka.

"Coba sebutkan!"

Keheningan tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka berdua. Elizaveta mengernyit, mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gilbert perlahan. Tidak sabar mendengar balasan dari albino satu ini. Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara menelan ludah dari Gilbert.

"Hei, Gilb—"

.

.

"Kau bodoh Elizaveta. Kau tidak menyadari ada lelaki _awesome _di hadapanmu yang siap memberikan kasih sayangnya yang _awesome _padamu tanpa perlu kau harapkan."

.

.

Dan saat itu gerakan Elizaveta terhenti begitu saja. Mata hijaunya berkedip bingung setelah mencerna ucapan Gilbert. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa arti, tidak ada jawaban yang mampu ia keluarkan. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada jawaban yang sanggup ia pikirkan di otaknya. Tidak hanya Elizaveta, Gilbert pun kini harus mengeluarkan segenap keberaniannya untuk menatap mata Elizaveta setelah berkata begitu.

Setelah selang beberapa detik yang canggung itu, Elizaveta segera berdiri membelakangi Gilbert. Kemudian ia berjalan dengan cepat menjauh dari Gilbert. Sementara Gilbert hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat kelakuan Elizaveta. Tidak biasanya gadis itu tidak memukul Gilbert dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jangan-jangan ia marah besar.

Gilbert segera berdiri. Tidak mengejar Elizaveta, tapi hanya berteriak.

"Elizaveta! Kau belum membalas perkataanku!" Tapi Elizaveta hanya menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalas. "Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mengerti perkataanku?" Lanjut Gilbert, masih tak ada balasan.

Dan wajah Gilbert tersapu oleh warna merah mudah setelah mendengar jawaban dari Elizaveta.

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

Lalu Elizaveta pun berjalan menjauh.

* * *

_end?_**  
**

_._

**a/n: **kangennya dengan fandom hetalia. Salahkan fandom-fandom baru yang menggaet hati. Tapi cinta saya pada hetalia masih belum terhapuskan! Saya persembahkan PrusHung yang muncul di kepala saya ketika saya ingin tidur. Kemampuan saya menurun sepertinya :'D

Kritik dengan saran yang membangun? Review? :D


End file.
